Seeking Help
by Anna Fawn
Summary: Contains a different type of vampire than are sparkle butted ones and has a bit of a different storyline. That being said, Edward abandoned Carlisle and Esme along time ago and never returned. Now in 2004 he finds himself seeking his singer's blood, but what he's really seeking is help- will he find it in the carrier of the singing blood? Can he be helped or will anger destroy him?
1. 1 I Am Monster

**Introduction...**

EPOV

I had never had a real purpose in life. I was pathetic, weak, and uncontent. I was desperate for my distant fathers aproval, though I never got it. I could've had a new family in death, one with a father who approved of me and a mother as loving as the first, I could've even had siblings. It almost sounds like heaven, but there is no heaven when you're a bloodthirsty demand. I hate what I have become and in a way, I hate my creator, but that is only because it's easier to hate him than myself more than I already do. I hate Esme for the same reason and blame it on the fact she reminds me of the mother I lost and can't remember. I hate Rosalie because she is selfish from what I've seen and in a way she reminds me of myself. I hate Emmett because he's so happy and carefree, nothing can bring him down. In truth I simply envy him. I hate Alice for the same reason and how lonely she must of been in the past. I hate Jasper because he is in constant pain, feels others pain and I am his past pretty much. Though I know I truly only hate myself because no one as good as Carlisle or as loving as Esme could ever deserve hate. I would never harm them in my self loathing state.

I hate humans for their evil minds and petty thoughts, as well as their constant greed. Though I wonder if anyone could be as bad as me. Humans are petty, greedy, evil or mean. It was rare to see one that didn't carry at least one of those traits.

I died and became a demand created to be selfish, greedy, cruel, and untrusting. I feed though it's not always necessary, I kill though I don't have to, I torture because I myself am in pain, and I leave because I am not loyal. No, it was never the burning thirst or pain that made me leave, but the pointlessness of it all and the monsters that deserved to be hunted - as I do now. I got it all figured out.


	2. 2 The Innocent

I was hunting in Phoenix, Arizona. A little too close to home if you ask me, but it was to dangerous to go any further South and I was tired of the Southeastern states. I wasn't necessarily in a bad part of town, but many bad thing still happened here. I wasn't extremely thirsty so it was easy to wait. I watched the sunset as I listened for the human monsters I had heard at a bar earlier, one in particular named Lonnie - he's definitely going to do something bad today. I found his mind, along with three others down at a empty beach, minus the one girl they followed. They had a few beers and a little set up on the shore that they would drag her back to. This beach was nearly always empty due to all the litter and broken glass, minus the fowl human beings that drank that poison. The truly bad beach. Part of me wondered why the girl was there, that's when I realised I hadn't heard her mind.

I tried without luck and then simply settled for watching her through the men's eyes. I was furious at my failure, but at least I could still hear they're meaningless evil thoughts, that meant it was her, not my ability.

She had mahogany brown hair and wore a dark blue tank top with tan shorts and flipflops - typical wear for this weather. She was extremely pale which made me wonder if she was vacationing and from a colder climate. Infact, she could be a vampire and she didn't seem bothered by the men with bad intentions following her, but she had a knowing look to her, even from this angle. She was beutiful.

I ran off to find her and the men. Soon I was at the beach and had all of them in my sights. Then the wind blew her scent my way...MINE! My only thought, suddenly I wasn't in control of myself and an impalpable rage roared through me. My thought barely coherent were all directed to the beauty and her awaiting blood. Venom pooled my mouth.

 ** _MINE...How dare they threaten...mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! Must have...need...her blood! Such sweet smell. I want! MINE!_** I could barely register tham as my own thoughts. I quickly snapped the necks of each villain to get to my precious prey, I didn't have the patience to torture them as I wanted to. After the fellow threats to my girl were annihilated my thoughts became more intelligible and my rage simmered down slightly, but my need grew even more.

 _ **Must savore...Mine! She beutiful, beyond beutiful - me want. Need! Not here though, somewhere else, more private. Mine! I take her!**_ She was beutiful, no beyond beutiful in person, she was gorgeous! She had the perfect curves and her skin seemed to literally glow in the brief moonlight. Her wavy mahogany hair looked nearly black and resembled the beutiful inky ocean. It tried all the way down to her waist line, hiding much of her gorgeous moon kissed skin. I could barely see the strap of her bikini top, but the deep blue complemented her skin flawlessly, her small khaki shorts revelled much of her slender legs, tempting me further and she had the tiniest most adorable toes.

I am the silent assassin of the night and there's no way she could have heard me, but the snapping of bones must have alerted her. She's rigid and stiff as she slowly turns around and I wait eagerly to see the gorgeous face of my prey, little did I know how gorgeous she was. I was stunned by the depths of her soulful chocolates and even in her frantic state there is a warmth that melts my cold heart and stirs something deep within me.

 ** _So...innocent, so sweet, so warm, so frantic. Must sooth her, hold her, love her. Mine, she's all mine._** My erratic thoughts are soothed and settled in her eyes and then they flicker away to the bodies at my feet. She gasps and steps back, an unnerving green undertone takes over her skin and the spell is broken, the frenzy erupts.

 _ **MINE!**_ My thoughts roar as she steps back, _**How dare she back away! MINE! Mine, all mine! Take her, I need her, her blood calls to me! I want, I need! MINE!**_

A small part of me looks down upon itself - that small part being Carlisle doing! It hates me for being controlled by my greed and false needs, but I truly can't help it - I can't help her! And it's so frustrating! I've never taken an innocent any way, but I knew I couldn't help, but take her in every way - maybe even her life, maybe even her soul. And I hate myself even more for that! For taking this sweet little angel before be and caring her off to my hell, but I have to - I need to.

Her eyes flutter and she goes lip. Instantly I'm there holding her up before she can fall to the sandy earth. I stop for a second as a heavenly wave of electricity crashes through me where angel skin touches demand skin and I purr loudly at the sensation, wanting so many things at once. I want to take her away at light speed, I want to kiss her silky soft skin, **I want to bite her, I want to drink her in - all of her, I want to make her mine, to claim her, to taste her,** to take her to a home, to protect her, to leave her, and to love her - I want her to love me to.

But I'm a monster.

I take of running with her to my lousy apartment.


	3. 3 Awakening

I layed her down gently on the dusty old white mattress with it's chipped metal white frame. I hated how filthy it was and I hated that I had to lay her there, but there was no other place - I would order a better bed for her tomorrow or sometime soon.

She was so beutiful in her sleep, even if it was to dark for me to really appreciate her beauty fully. Her skin was icy white and perfect - I bet it was as smooth as silk to, and her form was so delicate - like butterfly wings and glass. Her lips were plump and called to me, especially the bottom one - I wanted to bite it, taste it, feel it and kiss it, but no - I would at least wait for her to wake. I looked at her gentle lids, wishing they would open so I could take her and see her beautiful fawn colored eyes. Her wavy mahogany hair wrapped around her frail heart shaped face and fell over her delicate shoulders and the top of her breast. I stood there for sometime, taking her in with my eyes and imagining all the things I could do to her, until she steered a bit.

"Such beautiful green eyes,"She mumbled and I suddenly wondered who she was dreaming about, an intense wave of jealousy and frustration coming over her at the idea of not being able to tell who she was thinking about in her sleep. She hummed for a second and then blushed in her sleep."Such a gentleman." She suddenly frowned and moved over agian. "You're not the same as before..."her soft curious voice quieted at the end.

"You're not, you couldn't be."She gasped and curled into a slight ball and held her wrist for some reason."You're a vampire." her breath caught. Vampire? Green eyes? Could she be...? Was she dreaming about me? How did she know?

"I wouldn't want that, I much prefer what you did do."The girl commented and I was completely lost."You shouldn't of killed them."She corrected as though she was simply teaching a child not to take too many cookies, just the same, it felt like I'd been whipped, yet she didn't sound scared, angry, or even disgusted. That could still change as soon as she woke up though.

"What's your name?"She asked politely and I answered without a thought.

"Edward,"I doubt she would hear me in her unconscious state, but to my surprise she did.

"Edward,"she repeated in the sweetest most appealing voice and my dead heart fluttered - my name had never sounded better and I loved the way it rolled off her tongue and sounded on her plump pink lips.

"What's your name?"I choked out hoping a little too much for her to answer.

"Bella,"she sighed and then went silent.

"Bella,"I repeated in awe,"My beautiful Bella."I liked the sound of that. Her name fit so perfectly. I played with it for the rest of the night.

The sun had risen and it was 7 o'clock, Bella finally began to stir. She was even more beutiful in sunlight. Gorgeous red bits were reviled in her hair and there was a faint pink undertone to her skin that made her look so soft and warm - I craved her more than ever. She had such silky smooth, powdery looking angelic skin - it was perfect. She had the most adorable scowl on her face as her tiny brows furrowed and her deliciously plump pink bottom lip jutted out. I wanted so badly to taste it! It was driving me insane! Her tiny fingers clung to the pillow edge right beside her head as she curled into herself even more and then groaned as she stretched back out. She reminded me of a kitten.

I sped away and hide in the closet as silly as it sounds, I wanted to see what she'd do first. I watched as realization dawned on her and she went stiff for a moment before stretching out the rest of the way and sliding of the bed with a half drowsy, half watchful look on her face. She waited a moment, looking around the room and for a second I thought she saw me because she stared intently at the cracked open closet door, straight into my eyes and my dead heart fluttered, before looking away and shaking her head. Finally she decided to get up.

Was she leaving me? Why did she shake her head? Did she see me? Did she know I was here? What is she thinking? I wondered.

I followed her a second after she exited the room and entered the hallway. Listening to her light footfall and strong heart and when I focused enough, I could hear the rush of blood through her veins. She wandered into the living room and headed towards the kitchen eagerly.

Was she hungry? I should've thought about that! I'm already holding her hostage, I could at least feed her!

She walked over to the sink where a see through plastic cup sat and began rinsing it before filling it up again and guzzling it down. She sighed in contentment.

Why was she so thirsty?

Bella filled it up once again and turned around - I hide behind the hallway.

"You can come out now Edward, I know you're there."She called and a wave of shock passed through me as I purred at her calling my name while awake."I'm ready to talk."


	4. 4 She Says Talk

_**Talk? Oh we were going to do way more than talk. She was going to be mine in every way, but I might as well appease her now.**_ I snorted at both my thoughts and her words before stepping into view.

She smiled at me as soon as she could see me and my dead heart thundered."There you are."her words were so sweet and for a second she just smiled.

"So why am I here Edward?"I nearly purred as my name came off her lips once more, then I remembered her question. I wanted to stall.

"How do you know my name?"I questioned, though I knew the answer.

"I-I don't know,"She stuttered and blushed.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that,"I pressed, she rolled her fawn eyes.

"It came to me in a dream,"She huffed.

"And will you tell me about this dream,"I purred.

"Will you just answer my question?"She countered and I chuckled.

"Yes,"I smirked.

"Well then go ahead and answer it,'she pressed and she sounded like an irritable kitten, I grinned at that.

"Because you're mine,"I replied and smirked at the slight shiver that took over her. Maybe she wants me too?

"You could do better than that,"she pressed for more information.

"No I can't,"I smirked.

"Okay, then are you going to hurt me?"She looked calm, but I could see the fear within her through her eyes and the quieting of her voice.

I wanted to sooth her, but unfortunately I couldn't and I had to set her straight."I'm not sure."I breathed truthfully.

"Do you want to hurt me?"Her voice was barely above a whisper, but oddly enough it sounded more confident.

"I want you."I replied and she looked into my eyes. Her eyes were bewildered, shocked, confused and maybe even flattered. Then they became searching and determined again, always full of so many questions.

"But do you want to harm me?"She repeated.

"I don't want to, but I might,"I warned her and we both frowned slightly. Her stomach grumbled and I looked out the window."You need food."I pointed out. She just nodded.

"Can vampires go out in daylight?"She wondered,"In sunlight?"

"Yes, but we prefer darkness and night because the sun weakens us and makes us tired."I explained."We normally sleep during the day," For some reason I wanted her to understand and know.

"So, vampires do sleep?"She asked shyly.

"Not often, we can go over a month without sleep, but we start acting like zombies at that point. I tend to sleep every three day to a week. The rest helps us cantian and keep our energy."I continued.

"And you get the energy from blood,"She stated this, but i still needed to answer.

"Yes, we have to feed every two weeks or so, but we prefer to feed every week and some feed every night,"Like myself I mentally added.

"Vampire bats don't kill when they feed, so do vampires?"I burst into laughter.

"We have no relationship with bat's in anyway,"I laughed.

"I never said you did, but you both drink blood so I was wondering if like vampire bats you don't kill."She snapped and I chuckled some more - she was truly so adorable, like a furious kitten who thinks she's a tiger. She started tapping her foot to my dismay and pleasure.

"No, we don't have to kill and are bites don't hurt."I finally answered. Her stomach grumbled again as she nodded."We need to feed you."

"We?"She wondured.

"Well I'm not letting you go out there alone to get food."I pointed out.

"You don't trust me?"She asked in such a sweet hurt voice it shocked me, but before I could answer she breathed,"Maybe you shouldn't." I was next to her in a second and she refused to look up at me.

"I shouldn't?"I asked.

"MAybe you shouldn't,"she repeated. I let it pass and took her hand. That familare electric current went through me and straight to my groin, I wanted her again, no I needed her, but she needed to eat first. She looked up at me in shock, her eyes held wonder, adoration, and curiosity. I wanted to kiss her again, to bite her precious bottom lip. Not yet I reminded myself and turned towards the garage door. Then I lead her to the car. Meanwhile her lively heart was going crazy and tempting me further, daring me.

I opened the door for her and was rewarded with her sweet words,"You are a gentleman."She smiled warmly, but I couldn't return it because I knew I wasn't. She frowned.

"So how did you become a vampire?"she wounered. I didn't want to talk about that, but it wasn't bad.

"How do you know I wasn't born a vampire?"I teased her.

"Because there's no books with vampires who have children."She teased right back and I chuckled - books, is that were she's getting her ideas from?

"What kind've books do you like to read?"I wondered. Better not be vampire books, those are so annoying!

"Classic I guess, romance. Like Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights."She replied. God, she was perfect, but those two books had such bad characters.

"Eh, Romeo and Juliet are so stupid, especially Romeo and Heathcliff is so evil."I pointed out.

"You have some serious problems with the classics,"I laughed at that,"Yes Romeo and Juliet could be looked at as stupid, but it is there love that makes them do the dumbest of things and I believe Heathcliff's one redeeming feature is his love for Catherine, besides it's Catherine's selfishness that leads to most of the problems,"Bella argued.

"Hm...tell me more,"I pured, I loved the sound of her silky bell like voice and she seemed so passionate about the characters. bella just rolled her eyes."Okay, then why do you like those books so much if the end so badly?"

So for the rest of the car ride we talked about books and we had a lot in common in that department. Bella seemed to like books with strong female characters and themes. I loved to listen to go on and on about them, she seemed to let her guard down and just go with the flow.

"Were here,"I sighed - to be honest, I'd passed the store several times to prolong are conversation time.

"Oh, Okay,"Bella sighed to, she seemed disappointed as well.

I went around and opened her door for her and she blushed. I couldn't help, but give a slight lick on my lips at the sight of her creamy rose colored cheek and the unbelievable scent that came from it - cream and roses. The familiar crease came back and I frowned, had she caught me? I stepped back and offered my hand. She took it with a warm smile and a deeper blush as electricity wove its way between us and down to all my needs.

I lead her to the store then grabbed a cart and let her lead me through the store, picking whatever she wanted. Then we checked out and I packed the groceries into the trunk. I was glad to leave the foul human food filled place.

"Human food stinks to you,"She teased and I was surprised she noticed."Of course I noticed silly vampire,"She sighed and I wondered if she'd read my mind. I wish I could read hers. One day I will, I swore to myself. I wanted her mind body and blood. After holding her door open, her thanking me, and getting back in the car I turned the radio on.

"Clare de Lune?"Bella named the song.

"You know her?"I was shocked.

"Only my favorites,"Bella sighed.

"What our your favorites?"I asked and so on the way back we talked about music. Like with the books we shared a similar taste in music and I was happy - she was perfect in so many ways, a true goddess. I finally entered the garage and zoomed over to her side with a unmistakable devilish grin, she was in my liar once more!


	5. 5 Stranger with Trust

To my absolute shock, my Bella narrowed her eyes at my devilish grin and raised a single eye brawl as the crease formed between her eyes.

"And aren't you going to let me eat, before you take over?" It was a rhetorical question, was she angry - at me?! This human girl certainly had some nerve and a sever lack of self preservation or fear. "I'd like to talk some more."

I raised an eye brawl at her display, narrowing my eyes as well,"And what gives you that Idea?" I responded calmly, hovering over her.

"You said 'we need to feed you,' not, 'we need to shop for awful smelling human food before I have you.'" As much as I hated to admit it, she was a sigh, I released my tense muscles and settled back down.

"Fine," I breathed reluctantly before turning to get the groceries out of my silver Volvo. Soon enough I'd grabbed everything and headed inside, to the kitchen. Bella followed. Once I'd placed the groceries down, I turned to Bella, only to find her with a warm and approving smile that seemed to melt my very solid bones. I was shocked to see how timid and shy she truly was despite her ambitious actions earlier. Another surprising thing was that she'd manage to intimidate me with her tiny, delicate, and breakable frame, as well as her sweet, demanding, and feisty voice, or maybe it was the way she used those two features and how'd she'd made her demands. Either way it was unbearably attractive, even if it aggravated me to death.

Bella stepped closer to me, still smiling and sweetly spoke,"Thank you Edward. Thais was very kind of you."

I practically melted at her approval, my chest vibrating with a deep pure inside, and her smile widened. Then she sighed and looked over to the food, quickly focusing in on it and becoming thoughtful, then dent returned between her eyes. I observed happily as she grabbed things and put them in place, separating some to cook with soon I assume.

"Does the power work for the oven? The fridge seems good luckily." Bella noted.

Embarrassed and guiltily, I replied no, but it didn't seem to sop her,"Well, it's a rather old oven, I can make a fire inside it if you don't mind, to cook my food if need be." I just hummed in agreement, not completely focused on her words.

I recognized celery, lettuce, and a few other things as she created what I believe humans called a salad. She topped it with ranch. On the side she had a bit of bread and glass of milk. I also noticed she grabbed a Hershey bar. I chose then to speak

"Are you vegetarian?" I began thoughtfully, seeing as she had no meat on her plate. Bella was heading over to the living room table and couch.

"No," She blushed as she sat down,"Not at all, but I figured I didn't want to take the time to cook any meat right now." I was rather relieved by this fact seeing how if she was, she'd likely hate me even more for what I do and am. Not that it mattered to much, either way she was mine.

"Do you usually eat salad?" I continued.

"No, but I figured it was the quickest and easiest thing to make at the time,"Bella responded easily. I loved how open and simple she put things, like she had no wish to hide anything.

"I would have thought you'd want to stall and delay as much as possible so you could question me some more and possibly find ways to keep me away?" I questioned curiously.

"All in good time, though either way I figure your going to get me and...to be honest, I believe you won't harm me," Bella replied evasively, but still honest as ever.

"You believe, I won't hurt you?" I repeated, not fully believing this naive statement. Though I also wanted to ask what she meant by her 'all in good time,' comment.

"I trust you won't hurt me," Bella corrected. Seeing my confused look as she looked over her shoulder at where I stood, just behind the couch she continued,"You don't seem to want to hurt me, you just seem slightly over excited and concerned, though not to offend, I suppose you also seem rather greedy too."

I raised an eye brow at this, my eyes slightly narrowed,"And what reason have I given you to trust me?" I asked.

Bella sighed with a small sad smile as the dent formed between her eyes. She began,"You were extremely thirsty when we first met and angered and overwhelmed, but in spite of all of that, you got me here where you let me sleep undisturbed, then you waited to see what I'd do, wary of approaching to fast and startling me. You offered to feed me and we had a friendly chat as you drove to and from the store, then when I stated you'd told me you'd feed me, you backed down and agreed to obey my wish without anger or retaliation. Last, but not quite least, I just trust you, it's like an instinct or an extra sense."

I was shocked by all that Bella seemed to note and notice. She'd seen things I hadn't even really realized yet about my own action! For example, I wasn't angry or vengeful over the fact that she'd convinced me to let her eat based on my own words, or that I'd been so wary of startling her away, but how did she know and realize all of this?

"How do you know what I feel? How do you know I feel anything at all?" I returned viciously and disapprovingly. Bella shrugged, looking straight forward at the unplugged TV.

"It's not hard to tell when someone is angry or overwhelmed and your posture and pace maid it obvious you were wary and curious,"Bella explained.

"And thirst?" I pressed with sky high, furrowed brows.

"It was obvious and still is." Bella pointed, I smelt a blush in the air.

"Regardless of my feelings in such matters, you shouldn't trust me," I responded after a long lull.

"I do," Bella pressed softly, so softly I barely heard.

"Then that would make you stupid," I responded scathingly. Bella seemed to ignore my comment as she began eating her salad, bread, and milk.


End file.
